This invention relates to a film unit with a lens attached (a single use camera) and to a mechanism for winding up operation of a photographic film.
Up to now, a film unit with a lens attached, that is, a simple camera unit which serves to photographing in a condition with a photographic film (hereinafter referred to as `a film`) loaded therein is brought into practice and is widely used owing to its easy operation.
However, if the thickness of the film unit with a lens attached is made small in order to make the unit small-sized, the diameter of the member for winding up operation has necessarily to be small, and the winding up torque to the member for winding up operation becomes heavy according as the diameter becomes small, which detracts much from it for the operational torque to be light.
Further, there has been a problem to be solved that if the thickness of the film unit with a lens attached becomes small, the member for winding up operation sinks down under the operating plane into the inside of the camera body owing to the restriction resulting from the light shielding structure against the external light; hence, a finger of the user touches a part of the camera body adjacent to the member for winding up operation, and a sufficient operational force can not be transmitted to the member for winding up operation accordingly, which detracts much from it for the operational performance to be comfortable.